


Хочу держать тебя за руку

by Krezh12



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love Notes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Заявка: «Мне бы очень хотелось прочесть что-то милое и тёплое по ним, например, как Борис и Валерий в первый раз взялись за руки, или признались друг другу в чувствах, записав их на бумаге в гостиничном номере, потому что знают, что их прослушивают. ПОЖАЛУйста».





	Хочу держать тебя за руку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I wanna hold your hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404610) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe). 



> [Hotaru_Tomoe] : заявка была предоставлена анонимом из сообщества chernobyl_hob_kinkmeme. Я написала по этим ключам, немного их изменив.

Они в самолёте на пути в Москву.

Из-за своей обязанности как можно быстрее ликвидировать последствия аварии они редко отлучаются из запретной зоны, но даже им не всегда удаётся избежать этих утомительных и ненужных собраний.

Валерий смотрит в иллюминатор: им пойдёт на пользу время от времени покидать заражённую территорию. Кто знает, может быть, так они выиграют для себя еще один или два дня жизни.

Сидящий с ним рядом Борис странно безмолвен.

Он уже было собирается спросить у него, всё ли в порядке, когда голова Бориса ложится, нет, тяжело падает ему на плечо.

— Бо… — начинает Валерий, а потом понимает, что тот уснул. Борис, скорее всего, до смерти устаёт, но никогда этого не показывает: каждое утро, когда Валерий приходит в их полевой офис, Борис уже там, выкрикивает распоряжения и сверяет всё с планом, а когда, наконец, день заканчивается, именно он уходит к себе позже всех.

Он имеет право немного передохнуть.

Во сне лицо Бориса теряет своё суровое выражение. Сейчас оно мирное и расслабленное.

У него интересное лицо, думает Валерий. Когда Борис был моложе, он должен был быть неотразим (не так, как сейчас, зрелой красотой, а по-другому — очарованием юности). Скорее всего, в то время от него теряли голову девушки (и не только они).

Валерий настороженно смотрит по сторонам, словно опасаясь, что другие пассажиры на борту могут прочесть его мысли, и затем откидывает голову на сиденье и снова возвращается взглядом к Борису.

Вес на его плече согревающий и уютный: Борис может быть обнадёживающим, ничего не делая. Мысль об этом пробуждает сильное чувство в его груди.

Валерий давно понял, как оно называется.

Он вздыхает.

Когда незадолго до приземления Борис просыпается, Валерий закрывает глаза и притворяется спящим: так, он думает, Борису будет менее неловко. Так же, как и ему самому.

Когда они возвращаются из Москвы обратно в Припять, с Валерием творится что-то неладное. Он ведёт себя странно, становится еще более тихим и осторожным; он и до этого никогда не был слишком социально активным, но по крайней мере ему всегда нравилась компания Бориса. Теперь же он находит предлоги, чтобы её избежать, чтобы не обедать вместе или не оставаться в фургоне наедине.

Борис знает, что Валерий чувствует огромную ответственность за порученное им задание, что он мучается видеть людей, работающих на станции, и думать о том, как скоро они умрут, но здесь что-то другое. Однако, прокручивая в голове события прошлых дней, Борис не может вспомнить ничего странного. Неприятных инцидентов также не было.

Борис хочет знать, что не так.

Если захочет, он может говорить себе, что делает это на благо всей операции, потому что если Валерий заработает нервное истощение, это создаст неудобства, но он знает, что это неправда: он переживает за него самого, и видеть, как страдает Валерий, почти то же самое, что страдать самому. Он заботится о нём в том самом смысле, который никогда не видел для себя возможным, о котором никогда раньше даже не думал, и всё потому что…

О, Борис слишком хорошо знает, почему.

В конце еще одного изнурительного рабочего дня Валерий сидит на скамейке. У него кончились сигареты, но, может быть, стоит принять это за благословение: в последнее время он стал слишком часто курить.

Осознав свои чувства, он решает создать дистанцию между собой и Борисом, потому что-то, чего он желает — запрещено. Это не нормально, все так считают, и Борис этого не хочет, и Валерий знает, что из него отвратительный лжец, поэтому Борис всё поймёт.

Расстояние становится для него решением.

Проблема заключается в том, что без компании Бориса жизнь в Чернобыле становится еще хуже.

Неподалёку останавливается военный внедорожник, Борис покидает его и садится с ним рядом; Валерий знает, что избегать его полностью не получится: когда захочет, Борис может быть еще даже хуже, чем КГБ.

— Ты злишься, Валерий? — прямо и прагматично спрашивает Борис, как и всегда.

— Я… эм… по правде, да. Я думал о тех людях, которые умрут из-за радиации, и о том, как зол на тех, кто создал катастрофу.

Это не ложь — Валерий часто об этом думает, даже если сейчас он мыслями находится где-то далеко.

— Я тоже злюсь на это с тех пор, как сюда приехал, — отвечает Борис, смотря на парк перед ними, в который уже никто никогда не придёт, — но у меня сложилось впечатление, что в последнее время твоя злость другая.

— Как она может быть другой? — спрашивает Валерий, пожимая плечами, — злость — это всегда злость.

— Хм.

На миг кажется, что Борис оставит всё как оно есть, но затем он добавляет:

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты зол на _меня_.

Валерий почти в ужасе от этого утверждения:

— Нет, Борис, я на тебя не зол. Как бы я смог? Ты столько для меня делаешь. Ты мой единственный друг.

— Тогда почему ты меня избегаешь? Пожалуйста, не делай из меня глупца, говоря, что это не так.

— Это просто потому… Я сожалею об обстоятельствах, которые собрали нас вместе, потому что в конце концов они же и станут причиной нашей разлуки.

Это тоже не ложь: он хорош в полуправде, но Валерию не с чем себя поздравить. Лгать Борису — последнее, чего бы ему хотелось, но сейчас правда может заставить его потерять Бориса еще раньше, чем это сделает радиация.

— Я прошу прощения, если из-за меня у тебя сложилось неверное впечатление, — дополняет он, надеясь, что этих слов будет достаточно.

— Ты почти справился, — говорит Борис с осторожной улыбкой, — но я знаю, что это не всё.

Борис неумолим и безжалостен, как те собаки, которых он продолжает подкармливать остатками еды из гостиницы — собаки, которые, вцепившись в кость, вгрызаются в неё, пока не съедят до конца.

Валерий поджимает губы и упрямо трясёт головой, даже если тем самым он лишний раз рискует выдать себя, и тогда Борис понимает, что, да, это не всё, здесь замешано что-то ещё, что-то очень и очень важное.

— Валера, — мягко произносит Борис. Он выше его по должности, он может надавить и заставить его признаться, но сейчас его голос больше похож на мольбу, — _Валера, не закрывайся, скажи мне, что тебя беспокоит_.

Когда ему было что-то нужно, Борис никогда в жизни никого ни о чём не просил — ни Бога, в которого он не верил, ни кого-то из партии, чтобы добиться их благосклонности. Он всегда был слишком гордым, слишком прямолинейным для того, чтобы склонить голову и о чём-то просить: попрошайничество унизительно.

Но прямо сейчас ничего из этого не имеет значения, и умолять Валерия рассказать о том, что его беспокоит, так же естественно, как дышать.

Борис знает, почему, он очень хорошо знает.

— Нет…

— Валерий, это съедает тебя, и я не дам этому случиться, я не отступлю.

Ну конечно, он не отступит, кто угодно, но только не Борис, и Валерий знает, что долго он не продержится.

Но он напуган, он боится даже сильнее, чем в тот момент, когда они почти пролетели над открытым реактором.

Пожалуйста, не ненавидь меня, не ненавидь меня за это, — шепчет он, на самом деле имея в виду « _не ненавидь меня за то, кто я есть_ ».

Валерий закрывает глаза и подносит левую руку к правой руке Бориса, затем мизинцем гладит тыльную сторону его ладони, дрожа, как лист на ветру. Он не осмеливается зайти дальше и молится, что этого будет достаточно, что Борис поймёт его, что…

Борис неожиданно убирает ладонь, и у Валерия перехватывает дыхание.

Ну конечно, а чего он ещё ожидал?

Но затем ладонь Бориса опять на его, горячая, сухая, крепкая; он расправляет пальцы Валерия, напрягшиеся от страха, и переплетает их со своими.

Валерий подпрыгивает, действительно вскакивает на скамейке, когда чувствует прикосновение руки Бориса своей, и поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Борис… — задыхается он.

Борис дарит ему крохотную улыбку.

— Валера, дыши.

Большой палец Бориса, лаская, выводит на его коже небольшие круги — успокаивая, даря утешение. Волна облегчения, которой накрывает Валерия, такая глубокая, что он чувствует головокружение.

— Я…

— Я тоже, — подтверждает Борис и больше не нужно слов.

Лёгкое, невесомое прикосновение мизинца Валерия было неожиданно, почти обжигающе в своей искренней мягкости, и Борис не стал терять времени, чтобы выразить свои чувства, потому что всё действительно правда — обстоятельства, собравшие их здесь, ужасны, но они — лишняя причина тому, почему он не хочет терять больше ни единой секунды.

Он убирает руку, только когда Валерий приходит в себя, но лишь затем, чтобы достать из внутреннего кармана своего пиджака записную книжку и ручку.

 _Как долго?_ — пишет он чистым и аккуратным почерком, передавая бумагу Валерию.

Сейчас они одни и за ними никто не шпионит, но похоже Валерию нелегко даются слова. Он и сам чувствует себя человеком, забывшим, как обращаться с чувствами, человеком, привыкшим говорить только о политике, финансах и инвестиционных планах.

Поэтому для них двоих будет лучше писать, а не разговаривать.

Валерий кладёт записную книжку себе на колени и наклоняется, чтобы написать свой ответ угловатым, нервным, почти нечитаемым почерком, и Борис дарит ему тяжелый взгляд.

Он извиняется, опустив глаза.

 _С тех пор, как ты встал на мою сторону, когда Фомин и Брюханов начали меня обвинять, и без лишних вопросов пошёл договариваться о доставке сюда пяти тонн песка и бора_.

Будучи в вертолёте, Валерий нарушил субординацию, и у Бориса были все основания, чтобы быть заодно с начальником станции, но он этого не сделал, он послушал его, он поверил ему, и то, что тогда чувствовал в ответ Валерий, выходило за рамки простой благодарности.

Борис улыбается во время расшифровки написанных Валерием строк. Валерий взмахивает рукой, прося вернуть книжку обратно.

 _А ты?_ — быстро царапает он.

Борис не спеша выводит ответ, пока Валерий нервно барабанит ногой по земле и поглядывает на блокнот.

— Не подглядывай, — в шутку упрекает его Борис, и Валерий фыркает, когда принимает записную книжку обратно.

_Когда мы стояли на крыше того здания и наблюдали за эвакуацией. Ты мог покинуть город, спастись и оставить всё на меня, потому что Горбачёв вызвал тебя сюда только для того, чтобы ты установил, что случилось с реактором. Вместо этого ты начал говорить о том, что мы должны сделать._  
Не ты. Не я. Мы.  
Уже долгое время в моей жизни не было «нас». 

_Я лучше, чем другие «мы», которые были у тебя в прошлом?_

_Ты сейчас напрашиваешься на комплимент?_

Валерий поводит плечом, и Борис пишет снова.

_Ты лучшее «мы» в моей жизни._

— Борис…

— Валерий, дай мне свою зажигалку.

Тон Бориса неожиданно изменяется, он становится более сдержанным, и Валерий глазами задаёт ему молчаливый вопрос.

Борис слегка кивает и Валерий еле заметно оборачивается: позади них, всё еще далеко, стоят два агента из КГБ.

Борис поджигает страницы и позволяет ветру унести пепел, но Валерий не чувствует грусти: он прочел эти слова, он знает, что они существуют.

Они оба знают.

Они - это «мы» теперь.


End file.
